User talk:KirbyFan
Archive (Please do NOT edit the archive! All comments must be on "User talk:KirbyFan"!) Rules: *If you flame, vandalize this page, or spam it up, you WILL be banned! *If you're going to post a comment, do so below this line. ---- Welcome Back! Hi again! It's great to have you back! EmptyStar 20:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *In the words of Kirby: Hiiiii!!!-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 20:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) It's not a hockey puck! This is a picture of an actual curling stone. The ability in Kirby 64 is a curling stone. Please don't change it again. http://visual.merriam-webster.com/images/sports-games/winter-sports/curling/curling-stone.jpg Wikiar 18:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :If you really need another example, here: :http://www.trianglecurling.com/images/RocksAndBroom.jpg :It even has the same colored handle!! :This is a hockey puck: :http://www.theheckler.com/news/articlefiles/510-hockeypuck.jpg :Now please leave the page alone. EmptyStar 20:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Request I have a project for you. See our header on the top of your search bar? Right now it's something like "Kirby Wiki - Kirby 64, Kirby Super Star, games, and more". Find out who's responsible for doing this and change it back to "Kirby Wiki - Your guide to everything Kirby!". Thanks. EmptyStar 01:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Power-crazy Hey KirbyFan. I hope you remember me. I've been gone for a while now and it seems as though you and EmptyStar have everything under control, but there's only one problem. You're kind of abusing your powers. You don't need to protect everyone's page or permanently ban every vandal IP, for they might be public like a library or someone's large house. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Archiving :I don't know how to, sorry. If I knew how, I would've already did it by now. Could you help? EmptyStar 18:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ How are things going around here?--unsigned comment by Blue Ninjakoopa lolno Stop plz :( http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You make it sound like we're working slaves. What the hell is wrong with you? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 1. Stop making so many sections on my talk page. 2. "I thought BrawlFan181 was a useful user..." the key word there is "useful", as if we're gathering users just to work them into adminship. 3. You need to tone down your abuse, or I'll request that you get it removed. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) #It wastes bytes and causes lag. #You don't ask a user if they want adminship and give it to them upon request. You didn't even bother consulting with anyone else. #You're seriously asking this question? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 21:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) #You can stop making so many sections for no reason? #What? #I don't need to, because it's so painfully obvious. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 21:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) #...yes you are. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to act smart. However, your numerous spelling errors prove otherwise. #What is obvious that I'M not seeing? YOU are the one with the problem. #Fail. Emotions don't exist on the internet. I am annoyed, yes, but not angry. There's a strong, notable difference. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) #Wow. Just delete the sections and put the messages under one please. #That's irrelevant. I''' am telling '''YOU that YOU have a serious problem. #You never said anything about "pissing out". http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) KirbyFan Kirby Wiki:Administrators. Please read the section What administators cannot do. Locking Curling Stone at your edit was ridiculous and unneeded. If you have a problem with a page, take it to the talk page and let the community settle it, instead of starting a fight. Max2 Sorry to bug you Can you move content from the page Canvas Curse to Canvas Canyon and delete Canvas Curse? Because Canvas Canyon is the official name for the level. I'm here Sorry, something came up. I'm not sure how active I can be this week, but I promise I'll get back Saturday. EmptyStar 18:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Hello. Is there something you wanted or did you just stop by to say 'hi'? EmptyStar 03:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, something came up. We need to fix the quote template. The quote itself should be in italics (as should the name of the game it's from), and the character who said it shopuld be in bold. But it doesn't seem to work on Meta Knight's page.. Help? EmptyStar 04:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::It still doesn't look right. Check out Rowlin and Captain Vul. The quotes seem to be in a bigger font. It could just be me though.. EmptyStar 18:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hi! I'm going on vaction and I won't be back until next Saturday. The place I'm staying might not have internet, but if it does I'll try to check in from time-to-time. Don't start another/ join a fight with Blue Ninjakoopa, and make sure nothing gets out of control Bye! Have fun while I'm away! EmptyStar 06:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Could you update the main page please? I won't be able to. You do know how to change the featured article, right? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 18:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Be creative, I'm not your mother. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Please do not address me as any kind higher authority. And no, you keep messing with my talk page and you probably removed it. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) This is a warning from wikia I've e-mailed a wikia staff member and reported your abuse as an admin here. This is a warning; if you do not unprotect every single template page on this wiki, you will have your powers removed. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) In response to your comment on Blue Ninjakoopa's talk page: Yes, that is counted as abuse. Protecting a page doesn't just mean "lol only i can edit this". Protected pages are used for things that people shouldn't edit, with a good reason, such as to prevent an edit war, or mark a page of importance, such as the about page. Max2 I don't really think most of those templates counted as pages of importance. And, that was just a dramatization. Max2 Please move your signature to a sub-page. Max2